


My Balance Amongst the Chaos

by sof429



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof429/pseuds/sof429
Summary: Not everything goes according to plan in Marinette's life. Chaos and stress in every corner, but one person in particular helps her get through things. Her partner. Her best friend. Her confidant. Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My Balance Amongst the Chaos

Chapter 1

Where do I begin? A day in the life of me is a vacation, it seems, to my classmates, friends and people around me. If only they knew what I had to deal with. At home, I manage to complete my homework, help Alya with her blog info, and help around the bakery. At school, I manage to ignore both Chloe and complete my school work. And let's not forget being Ladybug, the superheroine of Paris. All these responsibilities, require me to wear this mask, hiding what I feel underneath. This whole, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." act is eating me up inside. I fear one day it'll all come to the surface and everyone will see how imperfect I am. There's one person I place my innermost trust in feelings in. Chat Noir. I talk about my day, ask about his, and spend our days and nights enjoying each other's company. Of course, as Ladybug. I can only imagine the look of disappointment on his face if he were ever to find out my real identity. Everything seems off when I'm not around him, my best friend. If my life was a blanket, then everyday stress ripped at the seams. But, Chat Noir always knows what to say, what to do to make me feel better, which is kind of like stitching my life back together. Chat Noir is everything I could ever ask for in a best friend, and more.

"...rinette. Marinette, hello?" Alya woke me from my trance.

"Sorry, sorry. Erm, what was Miss Bustier saying?"

"School play auditions are tomorrow."

"What school play?"

"What do you mean, what school play?! This is like the biggest opportunity of the year! You should audition and-

"Miss Cesaire, detention for disturbing the class."

"No, I provoked her Miss Bustier."

"Are you sure?" 

I could tell she didn't believe me, but I just had this gut feeling I should get Alya out of detention. It was technically my fault, anyways.

"Yes, Miss Bustier. I take full responsibility." 

"Unfortunately, I'll have to give you an after school detention."

"Yes, ma'am." I frowned and sat back down.

I felt a little happy that I could get Alya out of detention. Doing kind things for people doesn't benefit me, but I do it anyways. My mom used to tell me when I was younger that empathy flows through my veins, and that's what makes me so likeable. The empathy in my veins is like my blood, without it I wouldn't be...me.

I sat through the rest of class, listening to Miss Bustier's presentation on the school play. Romeo and Juliet, I think she said? I love Shakespere. All types of literature actually. Literature is such an expressive form of art that really touches the soul of another human being. I remember on my ninth birthday, my mom got me the Romeo and Juliet book. It was long, but I finished it in two weeks and could not put it down. I would reread and reread and reread until I couldn't anymore. Did I mention I love literature?

After school, I made my way to my locker, but someone was in front of it. Chloe.

"Doing nice things isn't going to make anybody like you, Dupain-Cheng."

"Thanks, Chloe. I'll keep that in mind." I moved her out of the way and opened my locker.

"Are you listening to me?! Mari-trash?!"

"That's not very nice, Chloe." That voice...

I swung around. "A-Adrien?!"

Chloe huffed and puffed, but didn't quite blow the house down, so she stormed off.

"Hey, Marinette." He smiled.

"H-Hi-er what am I doing here- What are you doing here? What are any of us doing here?" I facepalmed helplessly.

"Ah, I'm actually here to tell you that was very nice of you, what you did for Alya."

"It's no big deal, really."

"How do you do it?"

"Well, I just took the blame because it technically was my fault and-

"No, how do you stay so positive and help people who haven't done anything for you?"

"I...I'm actually not sure. Never really stopped to think about it, until now. Um, I guess I just do? If that makes sense. I just shove down the negative feelings until I can release them. Somewhere where no one can see and- Oh my God, I just said everything, didn't I? Could you pretend that entire conversation never happened? But if you can't, that's fine because your not a mechanical beings so I can't just "Alt delete" this conversation and-

"Marinette." He laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Your secrets are always safe with me."

I spent the entirety of detention reading, writing, and sketching, but avoiding all contact with my homework. I had tons of Calc homework, I just didn't want to do. Detention was over at around 5:30-6pm. I walked slowly through the empty campus as it got darker. It was getting closer to winter and it got colder and windier during the evenings. I pulled my hoodie over my head, hugged my books to my chest and walked off campus, making my way back to the bakery. I saw as dead leaves swirled around my feet, and little puddles of rain from earlier. If it weren't from my consistent clumsiness, I would've avoided the large puddle in the sidewalk, but instead I tripped over a leaf and landed face-first in the puddle. "Dammit." I muttered as I got back up and continued walking. On the way home I kept bumping into people, things, tripping over my own feet. Once I finally made it back, I went up to my room and threw my stuff on the floor. "Why me?" I groaned. I took a quick shower and changed into an off shouldered cropped top and some sports shorts and went up to my balcony. I grabbed a few stones from the planter and tossed them in different places, each with different angular momentums, reaching the place I intended them to. I toss rocks when I'm angry or upset or just in a bad mood. After about 15 rocks, my arm was tired from angling them so many times so I turned around and chucked the other rock. It hit someone. "Ouch, purrincess."


End file.
